


The Buck N' Roll

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Steve forgets he was meant to help you teach in one of the self-defense classes you volunteer at. So Bucky takes his place.





	The Buck N' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW gifs include

Grabbing your duffel bag, you walked out of your room and headed to the lounge to grab some coffee before leaving for the self-defense class you were invited to. You saw Steve and Sam heading out and stopped them.

“Hey Steve where’re  you going?” You motioned with your hand, hoping to god he didn’t forget.

“Uhh for a run? Why?” He asked and told Sam to go ahead.

“Please tell me you didn’t forget!” You sighed at his obvious memory loss, making him attempt to remember what was going on.

“The self-defense class. I told you I needed someone bigger than me to show the class. Come on man what the hell?” Your voice went a pitch higher making rub his temples at completely missing to put this on his schedule.

“God I’m sorry Y/N I didn’t put it in my-”

“Yeah yeah save it. Now what am I supposed to do?” You got your phone out to see if you were going to cancel when Bucky walked in in his pajamas and messy hair.

“Buck can go!” Steve yelled, making your phone almost fall out of your hand.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes shot open at the prospect of someone offering his services without him consent.

You stared at each other for a couple of seconds before you explained what was happening. Seeing him rub his neck and grab the coffee meant for you made you hate the idea.

“Sure.” He sipped his coffee and shrugged his shoulder, “I’ll be ready in five..” You narrowed your eyes at Steve once Bucky left, making him apologize again before leaving.

You made coffee again and waited for him on the couch. When you heard his footsteps, you got up and carried your bag, looking up at him when he came into view.

And this was exactly why you didn’t want him from the beginning. He always wore those stupid two-sizes smaller shirts that pronounced all of his muscles. But what you hated more than those shirts were his collection of grey sweatpants. You’d think he’d invest in more work out clothes considering the money available but no. He wore them everywhere.

“Somethin wrong?” He looked at himself before looking back at you and you glared at him, shaking your head and telling him you were already late.

“So..what is this for?” He buckled his seatbelt before you pressed the gas.

“Didn’t I already tell you?” You hated how angry you sounded. Unfortunately for him, you were sexually frustrated and his presence didn’t exactly help your situation.

“Well, I mean, why are you doing this?” He calmly responded, choosing to not look at you.

“Uhh, it helps. As weird as it sounds, it helps me relax in a way, knowing that I can teach people how to defend themselves. I was once in their place and if I didn’t go to these classes, I would have never joined the forces and found you guys. The things they go through…no one deserves to go through that.”

“You speaking out of experience?” The question surprised you but you knew that he meant well.

“Sort of.” Deciding to not reveal anymore, you gave him a smile and kept driving, the rest of the ride silent after his last question.

You walked into the class and greeted the trainers and the people taking the class, apologizing that you were late. Bucky stood in the corner, keeping his head down and realizing he should have probably worn a long sleeve shirt.

“I know I promised you Captain America but he had to deal with something. So, I brought our very own Sergeant James Barnes. Before you complain, I think you’ll find that Sergeant Barnes is much more helpful. Don’t tell Steve I said this…” People laughed at the last comment and you saw that others were on edge that he was present.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one here uncomfortable that-” One of the new trainers spoke before you could finish your introduction. You knew someone was going to say this and you hoped it wouldn’t happen.

“This is a reminder that I fully understand what I am doing and I would not have brought Sergeant Barnes to help with the training unless I knew that is is beneficial and safe. If anyone is “uncomfortable,” you can leave now.” You looked at the trainer and noticed him give you a not-so-convincing smile before nodding.

“Thank you. Let’s start with our regular stretching exercises so find a partner and get to work.” You motioned for Bucky to walk over. He was still looking at the floor and you felt bad for how this all went.

“I’m really sorry Bucky. I didn’t think this through. Please just forget abou-”

“That’s fine doll. Thanks for defending my honor.” He dramatically bowed, making you hate how he always used humor to hide what he was really feeling.

“Well then, let’s do this.” You told him the different exercises you usually did with them, realizing that this was only going to get worse.

Beginning with the first one, you told him to take your right leg and begin to extend it overhead. Keeping his right knee to the inside of your leg on the ground, he locked his right ankle over your leg on the ground. His hand made its way down to your knee to keep it straight and you couldn’t help but take a deep breath, wanting to not look at him or focus on the way his hands held onto you. You were going to hell for this.

He must’ve noticed because when you finally did look at him, you saw him smiling and you blushed, feigning pain when he pressed your leg forwards.

“Oh come one doll, you’re more flexible than this. Are the exercises makin you blush this much or-”

“Alright next one.” You cut him off quickly, hating the effect he had on you.

You tried to tell him you wanted to switch exercises but he told you it wouldn’t be fair if everyone was doing one exercise and you weren’t. So you explained the next exercise, knowing he was going to keep making you flustered.

Come on you could do this.

Placing both of your feet on the ground with your knees up in the air, you brought your legs all the way together and he kneeled down on your right side, keeping your right knee pointing straight up and taking your left foot and walking it away from you off to your left. As your knee started to lower down to where your foot used to be, he gently pressed down on your left knee and pressed down on your left hipbone. You looked at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze at all costs and focusing on how warm his hands were.

No. Don’t think about that right now.

He chuckled, seeing you fight with yourself and wanting to make you blush more. Keeping his hand on your hipbone, he flattened it out to the point where his palm was pressing right above your crotch, making you swallow thickly and barely keep in the moan that was about to escape your throat. He smiled to himself before resuming his focus and getting up once everyone else did.

The final stretch was the worst of them all. You laid on your stomach and told him to grab a hold of your left knee and lift it up. Pressing your left foot towards your left glute, he pressed on your left lower back to ensure your hips didn’t lift off the ground. You were doing fine until you felt his left hand lower and grab your ass, moving forward to the point where you felt him against your knee.

Was he doing this on purpose?

You looked over your shoulder and saw him smiling, looking at how round your ass was. When he noticed your neck was turned around, he looked up at you and took his lower lip between his teeth.

Shit. He was doing this on purpose.

You pretended it was an accident but you kicked him and made him fall backwards, telling everyone to finish up and look at you.

“Ok. Let’s start. This is when you’re in close proximity with someone. When you recognize that this is going to get physically confrontational, first thing you want to do is the eye jab. Your fingers need to not be straight so that you can actually make contact in close proximity. And it looks like this.”

You did quick eye jabs towards Bucky, making him raise his hands up.

“Now see, when your offender has his or her hands up, you want to do a teeter totter. If it’s a man, you want to focus and go ahead and strike the groin here.” You air kicked Bucky’s groin, making him buck down.

“If his hands go down to the groin area, you do the eye jabs. If it’s a woman, you aim for the chest like this.” You pretended to punch Bucky’s chest, making him cross his hands. “Once she crosses her hands, you eye jab.”

“Since that one was pretty easy, we’ll move on. This is the best way to get out of a chokehold. Buck choke me.” You didn’t register the words until they came out, making his eyes widen.When you clenched your jaw, he understood what you meant and moved towards you, grabbing your neck with both hands.

“So, arms up, break down, and flee. Under no circumstances do you push up on the hands. This could constrict your airway. Let’s try that again.”

When he choked you again, it took you a second to not dwell on how amazing the contrast between his hands felt before you demonstrated the defense moves, fully going for it. You needed to make sure that they saw how beneficial these moves were.

“Let’s practice that for a bit.” You walked around the class, fixing someone posture, and others’ holds. You looked at Bucky every once in awhile, noticing how he stayed quiet all the time and never once said anything.

“Moving on…one of the situations that we don’t want to get into is if we ever get pinned to the ground. If you do get into that situation, it’s okay. We can fight through it and here’s how. Bucky come at me.” Taking your queue, he took two steps towards you, grabbing your hips and pinning you down beneath him, immediately taking hold of your wrists and pinning them above your head. You made the mistake of looking up at him, seeing him blatantly staring at the top of your breasts, your sports bra barely doing anything. You snapped out of your haze and began to talk.

“The offender is basically a table. You want to take two parts of the table away to be effective. And this is called the buck n’ roll.” He raised an eyebrow at your choice of words, growling when you gathered strength and rolled on top of him.

“Take one of the arms away, trap a leg, buck your hips up and over, all the way through. Now you want to eye jab and continue fighting, focusing on either the groin or the stomach.” You were now between his legs, your navel closely attached to his crotch.

He put his hands up when you started attacking again, his hips jutting up unconsciously and grinding against your heat. A moan finally made its way through your lips, not audible enough for the class but it got Bucky’s attention, making him look straight into your eyes and smirk again.

“Ok. Let’s try this everyone.” You stood up and walked around the class again, wanting to forget how amazing it felt to be pinned by him.

Damn. This was a horrible idea.

“Our last move before I leave you for the day..if you’re cornered, that’s fine. Here’s what you do.” You told him to push you up against the corner and block your escape routes. You missed him chuckling at your requests and pretended to not notice your blush again

“Eye jab, elbows, knee strike.” You repeatedly showed them the three moves, wanting to finish as soon as possible just so he is not in close proximity. You hated how much you felt him. From his cologne to the smooth metal plates to his sweaty body.

Everything was all too much.

“Thanks for today. I’ll come by next week again, hopefully earlier. Good luck everyone.” Before you left, a few people thanked Bucky as well and told him he’s welcome to come by anytime and show them some other moves.

You got in your car and said nothing the entire ride back. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Once you parked your car, you were about to thank him when he exited the car and walked away, not bothering to look back.

You waited for a while before going upstairs. You saw Steve and Sam sitting on the kitchen counter, waving before grabbing something to eat.

“How’d it go?” Sam asked, making you shake your hands at them before leaving to your room. When you woke up today, this is not how you thought it was going to go. It was a complete disaster.

Well, not a complete one. Just enough for you at least.

You needed to talk to him. Clear things up. You were never one for just mindless flirting and moving on. You needed to know how he felt. Emotionally felt of course not..not how his dic-

“SNaP OUt of it!!” You scolded yourself. This was no way to think about a friend. Throwing your stuff on the floor, you headed to his room, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. You raised your hand and were about to knock on the door when you saw it was slightly open. Pushing it a little, you shuddered at the sight in front of you.

Bucky was standing against the wall, a towel wrapped around him, slowly becoming undone. His left hand was inside his towel, moving quickly, while his right hand was clenched into a fist at his side.

He took your breath away. Literally.

His head fell back on the wall, his eyes shut and his mouth open, panting from what he was doing.

This was wrong on so many levels. You should not be here, watching him jerking off. But he looked so fucking good. Deciding to shut the door and walk away, you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard him.

“Jesus Y/N…just like that doll. Feel so good…so pretty with my cock in your mouth sweetheart. Shit…”

Did he…did he just say your name? While jerking off?

He was moaning so loud you felt bad that the door was open. What if someone heard him walking by?

“Fuckin hell doll…smell so good. Wanna taste you honey please-” He sped up his ministrations, his mouth opening wider and whining at the sensation.

“FFFUCK Y/N-” He came with a cry, his chest panting and his right hand hitting the wall behind him.

You shut the door quietly before sprinting away. Too busy looking behind you to make sure he wasn’t coming out, you bumped into a solid figure and fell backwards, your head hitting the wall.

“OWW-” You grabbed your head and rubbed it, the pain not going away as fast as you hoped.

“O god Y/N are you okay?” Steve knelt next to you, his voice coming louder than you liked. He helped you get up and before you could tell him it was fine, Bucky walked out of his room, still wrapped in the towel, his hair wet and dripping down his shoulders.

You looked mortified.

“Everything alright?” He grabbed a glass of water, looking at you and Steve. For a split second, you thought you saw him smirk but no, it was your head probably.

“Uh umm yeah yes yes everything is-” You put two thumbs up and grabbed some ice for your head.

“What happened?” He asked, leaning over the counter and making  you wish he didn’t feel this positive about his body because he was making you all sorts of flustered.

“I was walking upstairs and she bumped into me. She was looking back at some-”

“OWWWWW OW owww fuck that still really hurts Steve can you just not remind me.” You started yelling, making both of them look at you in confusion. You quickly excused yourself, walking past them and to your room. Before you made it though, you heard Bucky say something.

“If you need help with anythin doll just holler!” You looked back in time to see him smiling at you.

Fuck. He knew. Of course he knew.

You almost tripped over your feet trying to get back into your room. Shutting it behind you, you banged your head on the wall before crying out in pain again. This was not happening. How were you going to face him again?

At least you got your answer?!

You took a quick shower, and walked out, looking at the clock and seeing you still had some free time. Deciding on taking a nap, you dropped your towel and laid on your bed, the cool temperature of the covers feeling amazing around your skin.

Minutes passed and you were still tossing and turning, the memory of Bucky moaning your name too hard to forget. You shut your eyes and trailed your hand down your body, finally making contact with your aching pussy. Rubbing yourself through the silky material, you arched your back at the thought of Bucky’s fingers coming in and out of you. “Yes god yes…fingers feel amazing baby-” You imagined Bucky laying down next to you, kissing your neck while teasing you a little.

“Please I- I’ll do anything just nghhh-” Bucky was walking by your room when he heard your pleas. Was someone in your room? If there was a breach, FRIDAY would inform everyone. Not wanting to make a bad situation worse, he tiptoed to your door and opened it quietly, taking in the room to see if anyone was in the room with you.

“Buck please…your metal ones- I wanna feel them inside me..Jesus ahhh nhgggg ahhh-” He walked in without making a single sound and took you in.

You were sprawled on your bed, your nipples peeking through the covers, you hair surrounding you like a halo. You looked so beautiful with your legs wide open and your fingers circling yourself through the sheets.

Your breathing picked up, causing you to arch your back again and pinch your nipples, your mouth wide open and your moans sounding like music to his ears. Eyes closed shut and body shuddering, he hated to ruin the moment but something told him you wanted his fingers to replace your own.

“Where do you want my metal ones doll face?” His voice snapped you out of your haze, sounding like a growl and making you shuffle around to cover yourself. You met his gaze and knew you were done for when he locked your door and started making his way towards you.

He was wearing nothing but those damn sweatpants again, his adonis belt visible and making you squirm in your place. You heard the metal plates of his arm shifting and making those noises that got you wet in a matter of seconds. He knew he had you the moment your eyes roamed his body and stopped at his crotch, noticing a slight tent in them. Grabbing his pants, he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them, smirking when he saw you swallow slowly and wet your lips.

He stepped forward and laid down next to you, maintaining eye contact the entire time and wanting nothing more than to feel your lips on his.

“Come on sweetheart. You can tell me. Promise I won’t bite…yet.” He winked at you and chuckled when you shuddered at the implications of his words. Taking hold of your sheets, he pulled slightly, giving you enough time to get up or refuse. But when you said nothing, he kept on pulling until the sheets were in a pile at the end of the bed.

As took in your form, his eyes wanting to look everywhere at once. Your breaths were shallow, making your chest rise and fall rapidly.

“Baby you gotta relax…since when do you get this nervous around me?” He propped himself on his arm, keeping his hands away from you until you calmed down.

“S-since the barbecue..” You hated how small your voice came out but it was true.

“Darlin that was weeks ago. Why didn’t you tell me?” His fingers slowly approached your arm, drawing small circles around them. What was meant to come out as a string of words came out as a moan. His eyes snapped back at you, giving you that dashing smile that always made you swoon. Reaching under you, he wrapped his arm around you upper body and pulled you closer, finally tasting your sweet lips. When you grabbed onto his shoulder for support, you felt his metal hand slowly make its way down your body and push your thighs open, resting just above where you wanted him most.

“Open your mouth baby…open it…for me-” He spoke through the kiss, somehow managing to make you into more of a mess. When you finally opened your mouth, it was all teeth and tongue from then. Too busy feeling his tongue fight for dominance, you didn’t feel his fingers making their way past your lips and inside of you. He swallowed your moans and pulled you flush to him, making you feel his hard cock against your hip.

You took hold of the sheets and pulled on them, hoping to find some leverage but failing because of how fast he was fingering you. He pulled away for your sake, knowing you were already finding a hard time breathing as is. Never once looking away, he wanted to see your face when he pleasured you.

“Like that Y/N? This what you were thinkin of? My fingers deep inside you..dirty little dame you are. Wanting my metal fingers hit that sweet spot of yours.”

You were already so close to coming, your orgasm hit you like wrecking ball, your cries barely coming out and your body convulsing. He didn’t let up, biting your neck and licking where the mark began to form, wanting to make the euphoria last for as long as possible.

“Stah- stop please..” Your hand drifts to his chest, unintentionally scratching him and making him growl against your throat. He finally slowed down, making sure your eyes were open before he took his fingers and licked them, humming in approval.

“As sweet as honey..”

You went to grab his cock when he refused and picked you up, laying down on his back and setting you on top of him.

“Not now..later. Right now, I wanna be inside of you doll face.” You must’ve shown excitement at his words because he took a second to look at you.

“What? Did you think this was a one time thing? Not getting rid of me that easily Y/N.” You nodded and looked confused when he told you to turn around.

“Wha-” He cut you off before you asked him.

“I love seeing your back arch when you come baby…ride me. Ride me for all I’m worth.” He turned you around, giving you time to take hold of his cock and grind your ass on it before lining him up and taking him on.

You both moaned in unison. He grabbed hold of your hands and pulled on them, his hands gripping your wrists tightly to control himself.

“S-shit Buck you’re so fucking big..ahhh godd-” You set a slow pace, still adjusting to his size.

“Fuck baby girl you’re clenching round me so hard…squeezing the shit out of me..fuck Y/N better than I imagined..” He was having a hard time not thrusting up into you. You were so wet and so tight and he wanted nothing more than to ruin you.

But he waited.

You could hear him curse behind you, smiling to yourself that you were the one getting this reaction out of him.

“Christ Y/N…you’re gonna be the death of me. Teasing me all morning during the class..don’t know how I controlled myself.” He spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes seeing your back arch every time your walls clenched around him.

“M-me? I wasn’t the one- fuck..touching you everywhere when we were stretching!” You mentally patted yourself on the back for being capable of forming a sentence.

“Oh really! Fuck doll you feel like heaven…y-you were the one that p-picked those stretches-” He growled when he felt your fingers dig into his wrist.

“Well you-” Not able to control himself any longer, he let go of your wrists and sat up, wrapping his arms around your upper body and pushing you forward. Before you could react, he snapped his hips forward before pulling out and thrusting back into you with as much force as he could muster up.

“Ohhh Ffffuck me J-james-” You cried his name, reaching around and holding onto his hair so he could be flush to you. With his metal arm still wrapped around you, he supported himself with his other hand, his head in the crook of your neck.

“Thought I already was doll.” You felt him smile against your neck, whispering something in Russian and driving you insane.

“James I’m close…I’m so close…please-” You were begging at this point, chasing your orgasm but wanting him to come with you.

“Me too Y/N…fuck you gonna come baby…come on my cock..wanna feel you doll…shit shit shit-” He fucked into you faster, his hand holding tightly onto you, for sure leaving bruises. With a few more thrusts, he came inside you, his release driving you over the edge and making you fall forwards with a cry, your legs shaking at how intense it felt.

How intense he felt.

Falling on top of you, he was about to get up when you grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“Honey I’m too heavy-”

“No no…it’s- I wanna feel you still please..don’t-” He sensed what you were trying to say and bent down, kissing your neck.

“Not going anywhere.” He put most of his weight on his metal arm but still laid on top of you. After a while, you started laughing, your body shaking at the oncoming hysteria.

“Wha..what’s so funny?” He turned your face so you could look at him. Through your giggles, you managed to form a sentence, tears welling in your eyes from your stupid sense of humor.

“Now…that’s what I call a buck n’ roll.” Your laughs didn’t cease, making him shake his head and laugh along with you.


End file.
